Senna's resurection
by Okibimaru
Summary: post bleach the movie: Senna has been resurected as a normal school girl, and all she remembers is that she loves Ichigo, now it's up to him to bring back her memories rated T for language and some scenes suggesting sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_**Senna's resurrection**_

**Senna is resurrected as a school girl in Ichigo's school; she remembers nothing except that she is in love with Ichigo, soul society discover she is powerful enough to become a captain and set Ichigo the task of reviving her memories, how will Rukia and Inoue take to Senna and Ichigo spending so much time together and who is this enemy trying to stop them? **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 1: the new girl 

"Oi Rukia, what are you doing?" Kurosaki Ichigo, aged 16 a student of Kurakara High and substitute Soul reaper stepped onto the roof of his school to find his friend and fellow soul reaper Kuchiki Rukia hanging upside down on a metal bar whilst drinking her fruit juice

"Ichigo why do you always ask pointless questions?" she jumped back down and walked past him still drinking from her juice, she was about to continue talking when her phone began to bleep

"A hollow?" Ichigo put his hand in his pocket to pull out his soul reaper badge

"Yea, lets go" Rukia jumped on Ichigo's back as he burst from his body.

"Ha-ha silly little soul reaper do you think you can beat m, Ghaa" the giant blade of Zangetsu sliced through its mask and the hollow disintegrated

"We should get back to school, come on Ichigo" the two sped back to the school and were just in time to hear the bell go off so they hurried to class,

"Ok class come on settle down, I have some news for you, starting tomorrow we will have a new student with us" the whole class except Ichigo looked up excitedly all wondering who the new student was "ok you can come in now" a small slender girl came into the room

"Hello my name is Senna, pleased to meet you" Ichigo gasped, only he had remembered Senna, the rest of soul society had tried to errace his memories along with Rukia and his other friends but by the time he gave up running they had all forgotten, Rukia looked over at Ichigo concern on her face

"Ichigo, are you ok?" at the sound of his name Ichigo snapped out of his trance to find Senna was staring at him, her expression was strange as if she had never met him but felt like she had always known who he was

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" she had taken the seat beside him

"Yea" her odd expression changed and a large grin was spread across her face

"I found you" she leapt from her seat and into Ichigo who collapsed onto the floor as Senna wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest "Ichi-Chan" the rest of the class burst into laughter and deep convosation at the scene all but Rukia and Inoue Orihime who both had decided no one was allowed to be in-love with Ichigo but them and took pride in the fact that they were rivals in there battle for his love

"What the hell" Ichigo was struggling to get back up, Senna finally let go and sat back down in her own chair before giving Ichigo a wink.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ichigo began to walk home, his bag flung over his shoulder and his orange hair clashing with the setting sun

"Ichi-Chan, wait up" Senna ran up behind him and fell into step with him

"Senna, what are you doing hear?" the girl pouted

"well since I live next door to you I thought we should walk home together" she winked at him and started skipping ahead on him twirling around every now and again before stopping to look at him and smiling again

"_Still the same Senna from before_" Ichigo thought as they caught sight of home

"Ichi-Chan?" she was watching him again, a little worry on her face "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it Senna, well see you tomorrow" he stepped into his family home before narrowly avoiding a kick from his father

"Well done son you are truly a great fighter"

"damn, SHUT UP DAD!"

"Ichigo is that you?"

"yea it's me Yuzu"

"Ichi-Nee is the only person dad would attack so recklessly like that" Karin was her usual self and took no notice of the situation but continued to watch the TV. That night at the dinner table went as normal as Ichigo could have planned until his dad spoke during desert

"so Ichigo my son, who was that girl I saw you with before you got home?" Ichigo nearly chocked on his spoon before answering

"she's a friend from school, well she just transferred" but his father was taking no notice, he had began talking to himself about very good looking grandchildren

"yes with her as your wife Ichigo our family will live on proudly"

"SHUT UP DAD, WERE NOT GETTING MARRIED" his fist almost connected with his dads face when the doorbell rang

"I got it" Yuzu who had already finished her meal ran to the door "Hello?"

"sorry to interrupt but is Ichi-Chan there?"

"Ichigo, your girlfriends hear" Yuzu called

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" but no one took notice, Senna had walked in wearing a short white tennis skirt and a pink tank top with a picture of a strawberry on the front, her hair was tied up with her usual red ribbon,

"NOW SON, GO FORTH AND REPRODUCE" Ishinn Kurosaki slapped his son so hard on the back that he fell right next to Senna who simply giggled, Ichigo jumped to his feet and indicated that Senna follow him to his room, when they entered she sat on his bed dangling her feet taking in the scene, Ichigo sat on his chair and watched her for a while

"your family is nice Ichi-Chan"

"there crazy" she smiled and giggled again, Ichigo couldn't help but smile at this, they talked for a few hours about what life at school was, Ichigo warned her to stay away from Kaigo and how the best place to eat lunch was on the roof

"well I best go now Ichi-Chan" she got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before skipping out his room and down the stairs, a few moments later his father and Yuzu barged in

"am I finally going to be a grandfather?"

"Ichigo what happened?"

"Hehe"

**Ok that was chapter 1 finnished, I hope you enjoyed it, please review. **

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Senna's Resurrection**

Chapter 2: homework 

Waking up was always a devious task for the young Kurosaki Ichigo. Every morning, Yuzu, the kinder sweeter half of his devil pair of twin sisters, would call him down to breakfast before his father made a attempt to tackle kick him as a sign of father-son bonding. After fifteen years of this, however, Ichigo had learned how to dodge.

"Yes! You truly are my son; there is nothing more I can teach you"

"Leave Ichi-Nii alone old man, he'll be late for school!" Karin the darker slightly boyish sister was almost like a projection of Ichigo's thoughts towards his father (he constantly watched her beat him half to death).

"Right, well I'm off then." picking up a piece of toast Ichigo left the house and began to walk to school. "_I hope we don't get any hollows today… that would really su-_"

"ICHI-CHAN!" Senna came running from her house next door and through her arms around him before bestowing a long kiss on his cheek. When she let go she put her arms behind her back and looked sweetly up at him. Ichigo sighed.

"Come on let's go…" they started to walk together when another voice called out to him.

"Hey Kurosaki" Ishida Uryū was a class mate, rival of killing hollows with Ichigo, and a Quincy.

"Kurosaki-Kun" …and then there was Inoue Orihime, another fellow class mate, with special powers of her own.

"Ishida, Inoue, what's up?" Ishida looked concerned.

"Tōshirō-Kun is here!" Inoue had a happy attitude as it was most likely he was staying at hers, but she too looked like something big was up.

"…but I can't… we've got school!"

"Don't worry Ichi-Chan! I'll tell them you're sick." Senna gave him another kiss on the cheek, then sped of towards the school. Ichigo turned around to find a bemused Inoue "_no change there_" he thought…

…and Ishida was trying to suppress a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As they entered Inoue's apartment Ichigo noted the three people sitting on her sofa: Hitsugaya Tōshirō, captain of the tenth division, Matsumoto Rangiku his lieutenant and Kuchiki Byakuya the captain of the sixth division.

"Byakuya, why are you here?"

"Captain Hitsugaya was originally given this mission, but we thought it might be better to bring someone who could help if things got out of hand."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Soul society has a special mission for you; you may or may not know the new girl in your class named Senna…"

"We met."

"She has very high spiritual power and along with you could fill in a space for captaincy; your mission is to help her revive her memories of being a shinigami. If you are successful, you and Senna will receive the rank of Captain." Ichigo nodded "Byakuya will be working under cover as a teacher at school, I will be under cover as your cousin, we have altered the memories of your family making them believe Matsumoto is your aunt." he paused and looked at the other two "We will be supervising you on helping her regain her memories so we need to do this quickly. Byakuya will be reporting our efforts to the soul society."

"And what about the Hollows?"

"Rukia-Chan and your friends can handle them, Ichigo-Kun." Matsumoto winked at him then fell silent again when Hitsugaya continued talking.

"We will begin this Saturday when the summer break starts." he got up, Matsumoto followed suit. Byakuya ,however, remained seated.

"Captain Hitsugaya may I ask to talk with Kurosaki alone?"

"Sure. I'll go tell soul society that we made contact with Kurosaki and made the offer." he and his lieutenant walked out the room leaving Ichigo and the sixth division captain alone.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I have a special mission for you"

"A special mission?" Byakuya handed him a large envelope "what's this?"

"Instructions on the proper use and teachings of Kidoh, if you are to become a Captain you will need to know this"

"Kenpachi never learned it…"

"Captain Kenpachi is an idiot and a barbarian." he almost smiled "You, I hope, are not." he stood up "Think of this as Homework Kurosaki Ichigo." he then left a very bemused Ichigo alone in Inoue's apartment.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"ICHI-CHAN!" Senna came bounding into his room, her school uniform still on. Throwing her bag onto the floor by his bed, she jumped onto his bed. "School was so boring with out you… and Keigo-Kun was being all weird at me…" she placed her two fore fingers together and looked at the floor, Ichigo laughed at this.

"Keigo is always like that, he considers himself a ladie's man." Senna looked confused.

"Well Ichi-Chan, you're this ladies man." she winked at him and did that giggle that made Ichigo weak at the knees. "…well I'd best be off… see you tomorrow, Ichi-Chan!" she kissed him on the cheek and left. Ichigo fell into bed shortly after and drifted into a deep sleep.

[Blazeflare01's beta note: aww… cute. Anyways, at least TRY to keep the pressure off, yeah? I've got my own fics… plus work… (ugh…) to get on with. ;)

Authors notes: firstly i would like to introduce Blazeflare01 as my beta reader as most of you know my grammer is pritty shody, secondly thank you for liking the story enough to read chapter two, if there are any suggestions on what you would like to happen in the story please feel free to tell me and i'll see what i can do


	3. Chapter 3

**Senna's Resurrection**

Chapter 3: training begins

The weekend granted the first day of the summer for all the people of Kurakara town, Kurosaki Ichigo woke up after a soft thud told him his door was being opened

"What do you want old man?" no answer "oi Dad?" still nothing, he slowly opened his eyes and nearly shrieked at the two big, bouncy fleshy blobs dangling over his head that could only be described as Matsomoto's breasts "Rangiku!"

"Good morning Ichigo-Kun" she drew back as the spiky orange haired boy sat up

"What are you doing in my room?" he started to blush as he accidentally looked down and caught sight of the cleavage trying to escape her top

"Waking you up of cause, Captain Hitsugaya wants you in the park right now" slowly Ichigo got out of bed and slipped his jeans and a top that said

"I'm a bomb technician, if you see me running try to keep up!" in large letters on the back "oh and bring Senna-chan with you" she jumped out of Ichigo's window and vanished from sight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kurosaki, what took you?" the white haired captain was sat on a park bench, he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt with a snowflake on the front and "cold as ice" written underneath

"Sorry about that, Senna was reluctant to leave her bed" he looked over at the girl who giggled at him clearly remembering what she had tried to do when he entered her room

"anyway let's start" he placed a glove on his hands that Ichigo knew all to well, walking up to Senna he pushed the glove onto her head and her soul reaper form came out of her body "Kurosaki?" Ichigo took a green pill out of his pocket and so did Hitsugaya they both placed the pills in there moths and there souls burst out

"Kon take Senna's body and hide somewhere" Ichigo's body nodded and left, Hitsugaya's however went and sat next to Rangiku

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENINING, ICHI-CHAN, ARE YOU TAKING MY BODY?"

"calm down" Hitsugaya ordered, apparently aware of the drastic drop in the tempeture of the air Senna became quite "Ichigo, close your eyes" the orange haired teen did so "now Senna come here" she walked up to him and braced her self, Hitsugaya pulled out a small tube that had a blue dragons head on it and flipped the head back, a white flash occurred and Senna fell to the floor "Ichigo, you can open your eyes now" when he could see again he looked in amazement to see Senna holding out her Zanpactou admiring it as if it was an old friend she had not seen in years

"Senna?" she looked over to him and smiled

"hello Ichi-Chan, miss me?" he smiled

"who would miss you?" she laughed

"Enough!" Hitsugaya roared both teens snapped to attention "soul society has set me a order, you are both high captain class shinigami, I am hear to train you, Senna, Kurosaki, are you prepared?" they both nodded "THEN ATTACK!" he roared again and charged forwards at them

"oh damn" Ichigo's Zangetsu met with Hyurinmaru

"good" suddenly the captain vanished and appeared over his head

"Captain Hitsugaya" the battle ceased as a new voice spoke

"Captain Kutchki"

"I will take Kurosaki from hear, he still has to learn to seal his Zanpactou and kido" Hitsugaya nodded

"go Kurosaki, Rangiku and I will train Senna" Ichigo nodded and went with the sixth squad captain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ok Kurosaki, have you looked over the notes I gave you?"

"Yea but I only managed to learn one spell"

"Show me" Ichigo raised his hand and placed his other arm on the wrist of the raised hand

"Blue fire crash down!" a large burst of blue energy erupted from his hand and smashed the large stone that was in front of him

"Good, now let's try something new"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Senna, concentrate, you need to focus all of your power if you want to do this, now place your sword in this" Hitsugaya watched as the girl launched her sword into the large white doll

"you called me out, why?" the image of Mirokumaru stood before the girl, the spirit of the sword was incredibly pretty, her long blue hair flowed down to her knees and her deep crimson eyes stared unwaveringly at Senna, as for clothing she didn't really have any, her body was covered in autumn leaves and she was surrounded by a small wind that was carrying more leaves

"to learn Bankai" the soul laughed

"you do realise you need to beat me in a fight to do that right?" Senna nodded "very well, but be warned, the whole wind is your enemy!" in a instant she was gone and a strong blast of wind came from above knocking Senna to her knees "you will need more then that to beat me girl" she suddenly appeared in front of Senna and another blast of wind flew and hit her stomach "you wont achieve bankai if this is all you have"

"Bring Twilight, Mirokumaru" Senna's sword transformed into its spear form and a sudden whirlwind blasted the soul of her Zanpactou backwards "I'm not done yet bitch" the soul smiled

"Very good, let's see what you got"

**AU: well another chapter done, I found this one rather difficult to right so sorry if it doesn't live up to the others and the plot will be revealed very** **soon**


	4. Authors note

**Authors note**

I am sorry to say I have lost all trail of thought on the continuation and even plot of this Fanfiction, if anyone wishes to take and continue this story please PM me and we shall make the arrangements, once again sorry for not being able to finish.

You're faithful but obviously lacking in motivation Author,

Okibimaru


	5. Authors note 2

**Author's note number 2**

This story despite my fondness of it has been handed over including all rights to the storyline, plot and idea to my dear friend blazeflare01 if you have any questions or idea about the story please contact him

You're faithful Author Okibimaru

p.s I have a large story on the move so please feel free to join in: D


End file.
